1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave antenna feed, in particular for use in a wireless magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanner bore tube assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
MRI scanners use a combination of a strong constant magnetic field (B0) from a superconducting magnet which is modified by gradient fields generated by gradient coils, together with a rotating magnetic field (B1) from a radio frequency (RF) antenna to excite nuclear magnetic resonances in the body that generate short term RF signals that are received to build up a tomographic image.
All current-generation MRI scanners employ arrays of local coils mounted in close proximity to the scanned patient to receive the RF with maximum possible signal to noise ratio (SNR). The local coils that receive signals from the back of the patient are mounted in the patient table. Local coils that receive signals from the front of the patient are arranged into ‘mats’ that are carefully placed over the patient. Associated with each mat is a flexible cable typically containing one co-axial line for each local coil. The cables interact with the B1 field and with the signals generated from the patient so ‘traps’ (high impedance sections) must be included at regular (typically λ/8) intervals. These add cost and inconvenience to the structure. The solution to this is to provide a wireless system comprising wireless local coils and a microwave antenna array on the scanner bore to receive amplified upconverted signals from the local coils. However, the microwave antenna array needs transmission line feeds which minimize loading of the antenna generating the B1 field.